1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of conducting inspections. More specifically, the present invention relates to the implementation of a facilitating web-based computer system and processes for creating uniformity in the way inspection forms are utilized, and in automatically incorporating photos and other information along with the forms presented.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some facilities require periodic inspections. In some instances these inspections are intended to detect an asset condition, e.g., degradation. A typical site may include thousands of various components which need to be independently evaluated to make sure they still have the desired properties. For example, where the property is existence of ample fire protection coatings, a particular asset, e.g., beam, vessel, or other metal component will be viewed and detailed notes taken regarding properties relating to the existence of coating, and other indications of degradation.
It is known for some inspectors to use portable computing devices to assist with the inspection process. In doing so, these inspectors may take either paper or electronic Adobe copies of the site schematics (e.g., plant) so that they can find locations of the assets to be inspected. Once located, the inspectors visually inspect the various components/assets and document the condition of different assets, e.g., metal supports, vessels, etc. This is sometimes done by recording the visual inspection results into a report, which can be saved after completion into the computing device. The inspector may also take photographs to document the condition of the assets.
Once the onsite work is completed, the inspector typically returns to the office, and completes a comprehensive report using the information obtained on the platform or other site. Also, the inspector will somehow associate the photos taken with whatever information is related to the same assets which were photographed. E.g., into a common file in My Documents on the PC, or into a physical paper file. This takes considerable time, but in the end, the report is completed, and kept for future reference.
If, in the future, reference need be made of the report, the interested party uses the hard copy site schematics for the purpose of locating the assets, and then must engage in a matching up of the asset components evaluated in the old report against those shown in the hard copy site schematic. This makes the process of comparing changes in degradation from one inspection to the next a time consuming and sometimes error prone ordeal.